Kintsukuroi (Español)
by athousndblossoms
Summary: Algunas veces, las cosas son dignas de ser reparadas, sin importar el tiempo y el esfuerzo que ésto tome. Advertencias por Hyuugacesto. ONE SHOT


**RENUNCIA** : Los personajes y lugares aquí ilustrados permanecen al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no tengo propiedad alguna sobre ellos ni es mi intención sacar provecho alguno de ellos, la creación de ésta obra literaria es única y exclusivamente con fines de esparcimiento. Gracias

* * *

 _ **Notas del Autor**_ _: Bien…he aquí una historia graciosa. Escribí esta pieza para la pasada semana NejiHina (2017) y creí haberla posteado en Tumblr, pero de alguna manera, ésta no apareció, y al final fue mejor, porque necesitaba ser editada, lo cual (creo que) hice. Como sea, decidí postearla sólo hasta después de postear el capítulo 5 de "El Tutor" (si te gustan las cosas sucias, está en mi perfil ;D), porque…culpa_

 _Ahora, esto puede parecer familiar al que hizo Kalira69 (si leen en inglés, léanla, es una excelente autora!) para el mismo evento, y tiene similitud, pero lo juro ¡no soy una copiona! Lo juro sobre la tumba de mis sueños rotos_

* * *

 _ **Glosario**_

 _Furoshiki: Arte tradicional japonés de envolver que utiliza una pieza de tela, regularmente seda_

 _Gomenasai: Una disculpa formal_

 _Hitai-atte: protector de cabeza_

 _Kintsukuroi: (reparación dorada) Arte tradicional japonés que consiste en reparar objetos, mayormente porcelana, aprecia el daño de las piezas, cubriendo las fisuras con oro_

 _Oka-chan: mamá_

 _Onegai (shimasu): por favor_

 _Ottou-san: padre_

 _Sumi masen: una disculpa no tan formal_

 _Wakari mashita: entendido_

* * *

 **Kintsukuroi**

 _Dedicado a la Hinata que pudo ser y en la que yo aún creo_

El clan Hyuuga solía ser como las piezas restantes de una antigüedad de porcelana rota, todos ellos parte de lo que alguna vez fue un mismo objeto, pero no eran más una unidad, ni habían funcionado como una en mucho tiempo. Simplemente, se conservaban apilados en el mismo lugar, esperando que alguien los recogiera, y finalmente, enfrentaran uno de dos únicos posibles destinos: ser tirados a la basura, o…

El País del Hierro era famoso por sus versátiles trabajos en metal y visitado por muchos motivos relacionados a ello por gente de todo el mundo

" _Disculpe usted, pero el Kintsukuroi es para vasijas y platos, no para muñecos" respondió en encargado del negocio más exitoso en ésta peculiar técnica_

" _Bien, entonces buscaré a alguien más que lo haga, gracias" dijo la extraña persona, dando la vuelta para salir del local_

" _¡No hay nadie más!" reaccionó el hombre, alto y orgulloso "nosotros somos los mejores en la aldea. Si alguien puede hacerlo, somos nosotros, pero" se detuvo a recordar los centenares de piezas en la caja que había visto "esos dos están hecho casi polvo. Será muy costoso, y tardará muchos meses, incluso más de un año"_

" _Soy paciente, y me he preparado para su precio más alto"_

Una vez, hubo dos muñecos, uno de un shinobi, y uno de una geisha, un regalo de Hizashi a su sobrina Hinata, en su tercer cumpleaños. No eran realmente piezas muy finas, incluso Hizashi no pensaba tan bien de su elección, pero por alguna razón, Hinata les favoreció en cuanto llegaron a sus manecitas, por sobre de todos sus otros regalos, más valiosos y de mejor calidad.

Por años, ella rió y cantó, levantándolos en el aire y haciéndolos bailar juntos; inventó en ese tiempo, miles de historias acerca de cómo el valiente guerrero rescataba a la bella damisela, corriendo por todo el complejo del clan, absorta e ignorante de toda la miseria que se revolvía alrededor suyo, soñando ser hermosa como aquella geisha, fuerte y valerosa como aquel shinobi

A la edad de ocho años, su padre le confiscó sus queridos muñecos "deberías preocuparte por ser más fuerte en lugar de jugar como niña pequeña" le dijo el inflexible hombre aquel día

Ella rogó mucho tiempo poder tenerlos de vuelta, prometiendo que sólo los tendría como ornamentos. Los recuperó finalmente después de dos meses de insistir a diario. Recibió los muñecos de su padre, y de inmediato los colocó en la repisa central de su cuarto, feliz de tenerlos de nuevo, aunque ya no los pudiera tocar

Un día, regresó a su cuarto de entrenar con su padre, y sus silenciosos amigos no se encontraban en su lugar; les buscó con desesperación. Los encontró en el patio central, en las manos de su primo Neji

"Ne-n-neji-nii-san, _onegai,_ devuélveme mis muñecos"

"La vida no es una de tus fantasías, y nunca lo será, deberías madurar" le espetó, antes de estrellarlos contra el suelo, deleitándose en la cara roja y cubierta de lágrimas de la niña. Ella no gritó, ni lo acusó, ella no hizo preguntas…no hizo ningún sonido en absoluto; simplemente lloró en silencio, esperando a que terminara y se retirara

Hinata recogió todos los pedazos en cuanto estuvo sola, casi otorgándole a cada pedazo una memoria feliz en específico, una parte de ella. En lugar de arrojarlos a la basura, les enterró en el jardín más cercano a su cuarto

Diez años habían pasado desde entonces, ambos crecieron, volviéndose más fuertes en el proceso; más fuertes que el odio y el miedo, que el rencor y la culpa, más fuertes que sus tragedias personales y heredadas. Y encontraron aún más fuerza en la amistad que nació de los dos. Fue un nacimiento que costó mucha sangre, como la vez que Hinata casi muere a manos de Neji, o la vez que Neji casi muere protegiendo a Hinata, durante la guerra

Después de que el padre de Hinata muriera debido a sus heridas de guerra, la hermana menor de ésta, y la elegida para suceder a su padre con el liderazgo del clan, Hanabi, hizo lo impensable y rechazó el mandato para cedérselo a su querida hermana

Los ancianos aclamaron a Hinata como su nueva líder a regañadientes, buscando desposarla con un líder de verdad, que los salvara de la cabeza blanda y el corazón cálido de aquella heredera, pero ella rechazó a todos los pretendientes; contrario a las creencias del clan entero, resultó ser tan firme como una montaña

" _¿Cómo van las reparaciones?" preguntó la extraña persona, seis meses después de la comisión_

" _Relativamente bien, pero faltan algunas piezas, otras son demasiado pequeñas para resistir el procedimiento, y deben ser descartadas, espero no sea demasiado inconveniente" explicó el artesano con delicadeza_

" _No lo es, deshágase de las piezas inútiles según lo considere necesario, confío en su trabajo"_

" _Wakari mashita*"_

Neji aún no podía creer cómo, cierto día, un sirviente abrió la puerta de la sala donde Hinata se reunía con los ancianos y miembros de la rama principal del clan, para recibir más quejas acerca de sus métodos como dirigente, para encontrar a todos los señores esparcidos por el piso, inconscientes, y a ella, bebiendo una taza del mismo té que les había dado a beber, imperturbable aún con el caos alrededor suyo, absorta e ignorante del sufrimiento

Ella no los había matado como tal, pero ninguno de ellos pudo volver a valerse por sí mismo de nuevo. El secreto del sello torturador se encontraba ahora sellado dentro de sus cerebros dañados y bocas mudas. Nadie nunca volvió a ver un pergamino, o una sola pista de cómo infligir daño a través del sello.

" _Están casi listos, solo necesitan un reemplazo para las piezas faltantes ¿Qué material le agrada más para ello?"_

" _Éste, éste es perfecto, y una cosa más…"_

Después de eso, Hinata dio el sello maldito a todos los miembros de la rama principal, incluida ella misma; marcó toda frente responsable de perpetuar la injusticia de tener hermanos y hermanas en calidad de esclavos, para que nunca lo olvidaran

Fue tan bizarro para Neji ver a los una vez orgullosos señores y señoras del clan caminar tan empequeñecidos, tan llenos de vergüenza, ocultando sus caras dentro de cortinas de cabello; y a todos los miembros de la rama secundaria actuar con libertad y alegría, mientras Hinata se deshizo de su fleco y enseñó a todo el mundo sus marcas, caminando alta y orgullosa como nunca antes, como si no temiera a la venganza

Una noche, después de tomar un baño, como siempre hacía después de regresar a casa de una larga misión, Neji desenredaba su cabello mojado frente al espejo cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado de mirar su frente en más de un mes. Solía verla todos los días, con temor, con asco, tristeza, rencor, vacío….inevitablemente

En ese momento, decidió dos cosas, acabaría con todo plan de venganza hacia su prima antes de que siquiera fuera concebido, y dejaría de usar su banda protectora en la frente

"Hinata-sama ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" pidió esa misma noche, era tarde, pero él sentía que aquello no podía esperar

" _Hai_ , Neji-nii-san ¿Qué pasa?" respondió dulce y amable, interrumpiendo lo último de su papeleo en el escritorio

"Debo pedir su permiso para quedarme en el complejo y cuidarla a usted y al clan, y especialmente, observar a los antiguos miembros de la rama principal" declaró firmemente

"¿Tienes alguna sospecha de ellos?" preguntó ella, sin un asomo de inseguridad en el ceño

"No, pero es importante notar cualquier signo temprano de descontento antes de que algo pase"

Hinata rió por la bajo "No creo que los tenga contentos haber perdido sus privilegios, pero… "se puso seria "nii-san, eres la mano derecha de Hokage-sama, no puedo pedirte que estés aquí encerrado ahora que eres libre de hacer lo que quieras"

"Lo que quiero hacer es ayudar a cambiar el clan también, por eso lo estoy pidiendo. Kakashi-sama tiene a Shikamaru, estará bien. Pero yo…quiero protegerte, Hinata…sama"

"Neji-nii-san" se ruborizó " _arigatou_ "

Tan como él esperaba, hubo algunos intentos de traición. Todos ellos fueron controlados fácilmente, gracias a su brillante mente, sus ojos agudos como un láser, y también gracias a la unión de todo el clan, dirigido por ella con aplomo y amor

Casi dos años después de aquella revolución, un paquete fue recibido en el complejo Hyuuga

"Hinata-sama, tengo algo para usted" Neji anunció con la sonrisa más dulce y llena de inocencia que nadie hubiera visto

"¿Para mí?" Hinata preguntó, mientras atendía el jardín en un tiempo libre, más sorprendida por la actitud de él que por el hecho de que tuviera un regalo para ella. Neji le extendió el paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, envuelto en un _furoshiki_ de seda blanca con lila. Ella lo recibió cuidadosamente y con mucha curiosidad después de quitar la tierra de sus manos con su pañuelo. Después fueron a sentarse a la banca del jardín, y muy delicadamente, procedió a abrir el envoltorio y la caja de madera contenida en éste; al retirar la tapa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eran los muñecos que había recibido en su más tierna niñez y que había enterrado hechos pedazos cerca de su cuarto. Estaban preciosos, más aún que cuando los recibió la primera vez; les recorrían venas de oro por sus caras, cuellos y manos blancas. Sus atuendos eran tal y como los recordaba, la geisha con su hermoso peinado y su kimono verde con flores de cerezo, limpio y perfecto; el shinobi con su traje azul y su armadura de madera en pecho, brazos y piernas, como si nunca hubiera pasado tanto por ellos; llevaban pedazos de jade incrustados en partes diferentes, pero compartían el adorno en sus frentes, también un pedazo de jade.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hinata rompió en llanto. Neji esperó pacientemente a su lado mientras ella liberaba aquella mezcla de emociones tan profundas, lo cual tardó varios minutos.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó ella una vez que estuvo en calma

"Te vi enterrarlos en el jardín… Hinata-sama…" se hincó en el suelo _"gomenasai_ "

"Neji, no hay nada que perdonar" le dijo sentándose también en el suelo frente a él " _Arigatou_ , no sabes lo que esto significa para mi"

"Soy yo quien debe dar las gracias"

"Oh, Neji, lo que hice sólo –"

"No estoy hablando del clan, aunque también por ello estaré eternamente agradecido"

Ella lo miró confundida

"Gracias por no apartarme de tu vida, aún cuando te he hecho tanto daño"

"Neji…" ella tomó su cara en sus manos y lo besó en los labios brevemente. Un gesto breve, espontáneo y natural, nada Hyuuga " _¡Sumi-masen!_ ¡No quise…!" se aterrorizó de su propio acto y se levantó para huir.

Él tomó su mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo "Hinata..."

* * *

" _Otou-san_ ¿Porqué los muñecos de _Oka-chan_ tienen arrugas doradas?" preguntó a su padre el pequeño Hyuuga, mirando fijamente los dos extraños objetos en el cuarto de sus padres

"Para recordar que alguna vez, fueron destrozados, pero el esfuerzo con que fueron unidas todas las piezas, los hace preciosos, invaluables" respondió Neji, afectuosamente

"Pero, no entiendo ¿Porqué no los tiraron?"

"Porque algunas veces, las cosas son dignas de ser restauradas, Noboru-chan" Hinata contestó al entrar en la habitación para unirse a su esposo y su hijo "No importa cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo tome ¿No crees que son hermosos?"

"Si" dijo Neji


End file.
